Polysaccharides are well known and are also referred to as glycans (carbohydrate or sugar polymers) which are made up of simple sugar units, and include cellulose, starch, chitin, dextran, glycogen as well as microbial and other types of polysaccharides. Encyclopedia of Polymer Science Vol 11, Interscience Publisher 1969, p.396 deals in some detail with the subject.
As far as direct and selective amidation or amination of polysaccharides is concerned, applicants have never found any reference teaching the amidation or amination target on carboxyl groups to obtain amines and amides having the nitrogen of the amines or amides directly attached to the polysaccharides.